Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno
Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno is the second episode of Triforce54's One Minute Melees. Interlude Cues: Guilty Gear XRD REVELATOR - Sky Should Be High Boss Theme Remix 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Melee Sakura Haruno is walking around a town with a lot of cherry blossom trees everywhere. She then stops right in front of the exit of the town, facing a giant forest. Sakura H: So '''this' is the forest Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee got lost in. They never came back. I guess it's up to me to-'' Suddenly, Sakura Kasugano runs past Sakura, knocking her over. Both girls are surprised. Sakura K: Whoops! Sorry about that! It's just, I need to get into that forest. You see, I'm looking for someone. Sakura H: Wait, what? You're looking for someone too? Sakura K: Um, yeah! Someone with black hair, a headband, and is '''really' good at martial arts!'' Sakura H gasps in surprise. Sakura H: (thinking) Could this girl be the reason why Sasuke and the others never came back?! She must be going back into the forest to see if he survived! (talking) Really? Wow, that description fits one of my friends. My missing friend. Who went missing. In. That. Forest. The one that you were just about to walk into. Sakura K's eyes widen. Sakura K: Wait, so you think I'm the reason your friend went missing? Sakura H: You could be. I don't trust you. Sakura K: Ok, look, it's been great talking, but I need to go. Sakura K starts to walk away. She then flinches, aware of a threat. Cues: SoulCalibur V - Faster Than a Howling Wind Sakura K ducks down as Sakura H flies past with a side kick. Sakura H then rolls onto the ground and flips up. Sakura H: You won't be leaving soon! Both brawlers get into fighting positions. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE FIGHT! Both fighters run at each other, their first punch colliding once they get into close range. Sakura K: Shunpukyaku! Sakura K's spinning kick pushes the ninja back. Sakura H throws several kunai at Sakura K, who sends a charged Hadoken at the projectiles, destroying them. Sakura H suddenly flash steps behind Sakura K and delivers a series of punches at the school girl, who retaliates with a Shouken forcing the ninja to fall back. Sakura K: Hadoushou! A bright blue energy forms in Sakura K's hands, and which takes the form of three energy sparks that hit Sakura H, sending her into the forest. Sakura K jumps into the forest as well. Sakura K: How's that for you? Sakura H: Don't get too cocky. Sakura K: What?! Haruno jumps down from a tree branch and nails Kasugano in the head. The school girl gets dizzy and tries to shake it off while Haruno enevlopes herself in green energy, healing herself. Sakura K: What the-? Sakura H: Medical Ninjitsu. Comes in handy in a fight. Sakura H leaps forward and punches Sakura K multiple times, ending with a kick to the gut. Sakura K flies back while Sakura H attaches an explosive tag to a kunai. Sakura H: You're done! She throws the knife at Sakura K, who notices the oncoming threat and charges up a Shinku Hadoken. Sakura K: Try this on for size! The giant projectile is unleashed, raging toward the faster but smaller kunai. The two projectiles create a giant explosion, which knocks over a few trees. After the dust settles, Sakura H speed blitzes Sakura K, dealing major damage. However... Sakura K: Shunpukyaku! The kick sends Sakura H into a tree. Sakura K: Haru Ranman! The second kick launches Sakura H high up, with Sakura K not far behind to deliver the final blow. Sakura K: Sakura Otoshi! With both of her fists, Sakura K slams the ninja down into the ground. Sakura K lands down safely, but then is surprised by a flash of light. A diamond shape has appeared on Sakura H's forehead. Sakura H: 百豪の印 (Strength of a Hundred Seal)! The powered up ninja leaps at Sakura K, delivering a barrage of melee attacks. Sakura H then speed blitzes Sakura K once more before the school girl finally retaliates. Sakura K: Midare Zakura! Sakura K unleases her three deadly uppercuts, which launches Sakura H into a nearby boulder. Sakura K gathers destructive pink energy in her hands to end the fight. Sakura K: NEKKETSU HADOKEN!!! The pink sphere is hurled at the ninja with exceptional speed, with raw power emanating from the energy. The sphere hits its target. Sakura K: Yeah! However, the projectile is revealed to only have hit a wooden log, disintegrating it into nothing. Sakura H is revealed to have jumped up. Sakura K: What?! Sakura Haruno's fist glows bright blue. Sakura H: 桜花衝 (CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT)!!! Sakura Haruno's fist strikes Sakura Kasugano directly, delivering the final blow. K.O! Sakura Kasugano flies backwards and crashes into some trees. Sakura Haruno pants heavily and heals herself with her medical ninjitsu. Sakura Haruno: That'll teach you to mess with me. Suddenly... ???: ...Shishi Sonson. ???: AGGHH!!! Sakura: What was that?! Sounds like somebody is in trouble! Sakura leaps from tree to tree until she finds the source of the painful outburst to be a bleeding Kenshin Himura lying down on the ground. Sakura: Oh my! Sakura leans down and puts her hands on Kenshin, enveloping him in a green aura. His wounds heal, and he groggily gets up. Kenshin: What ... what happened? Who are you? Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno, and I found you bleeding, so I healed you. Who are you? What happened to you? Kenshin: Why thank you, Miss Haruno. My name is Kenshin Himura. I believe that I was attacked by a man in green. Unfortunately, I lost to the man and was probably left to die. Sakura: Oh, that's terrible! In fact, I'm looking for some friends of mine. I hope that this man in green didn't hurt them either. Kenshin gets up and looks around. Kenshin: This forest is very dense. How did you find your way in here? Sakura: Oh, I came from that entrance right-'' Sakura realizes that the entrance is gone, replaced by the sight of trees and bushes. ''Sakura: ...There. Kenshin: Sigh, we may be here for a while... Results Cues: Naruto Shippuden - Theme Announcer: This melee's winner is ... Sakura! Trivia *This battle takes place during Roronoa Zoro VS Rurouni Kenshin. Category:Brawler vs brawler themed battle Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees